


Holiday Weekend On The Farm

by angryschnauzer



Series: Bucky & Nina [1]
Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: 69-ing, Awkward morning after ‘family’ talk, Big Cock, Blow Jobs, Cum Swallowing, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fellatio/Blow Jobs, Fingering, Hot Sweaty Bucky, Inadvertant Flashing of Boobs, NSFW/18+, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Outdoor fucking, References to death of a parent, Reverse Cowgirl, Skinny Dipping, Surprise Rimming, Thick Cock - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, Vibrating Biometric Prosthetic Arms, breakfast sex, ice cube play, safe sex, sex in car, tight pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When moody student Nina is packed off to her Aunt Laura’s farm by her mother, she doesn’t expect to run into a sexy farm hand… with rather skilled hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a photo manipulation where i could not find the source/artist - its of Sebastian Stan on stage doing a play, but someone has manipped Bucky's metal arm onto him.  
> I have used the image when i posted this on Tumblr through the below link, and i am still searching for the artist that made it.
> 
> http://angryschnauzer.tumblr.com/post/141794079380/holiday-weekend-on-the-farm-bucky-barnes-smut

Holiday Weekend on the Farm

"But I don't want to go, they don't even have wifi!"

"This is not your choice to make young lady, you proved the last time we left you alone for the weekend that you couldn't be trusted, so like it or not you will be spending the holiday weekend with your Aunt Laura and Uncle Clint"

Nina crossed her arms across her chest angrily as she stared out of the window, the endless countryside speeding past as her mother drove in silence, not glancing into the rear view mirror at her petulant daughter sitting in the back seat. Nina didn't see the tiredness in her mother’s eyes at the endless arguments with her daughter had taken their toll on her.

Signalling to take the off ramp she left the interstate and steered the family SUV onto the country roads. Deep down she dreaded the conversation she would no doubt be having with her sister Laura when she came to pick Nina up, no doubt she would act like a world class brat the entire weekend she was on the farm, but she had little choice; her employers were very specific that the operation needed her attendance, and since SHIELD had so kindly employed her even after so long as a stay at home mom, she had accepted her sisters offer to look after Nina for the weekend. After all, the last thing she needed was another home repair bill like the last time she left her 21 year old daughter home alone. She was still finding beer bottles buried in their garden 3 months after she made that mistake. Finally glancing into the rear view mirror she saw that Nina had put her ear-buds in and had her eyes closed, no doubt listening to the dreary playlists she'd made before they left that morning that had caused them to be 30 minutes late departing. Turning her attention back to the road she set the cruise control and hoped the final hour of the journey would go a little quicker.

Driving up the unmarked driveway she pulled the car to a stop outside the covered porch of the farmhouse and climbed out, smiling into the sunlight as she inhaled deep lung full’s of the fresh country air;

"Come on Sis, admit it; you miss the country"

Turning she smiled at her sister, embracing her;

"Laura, so good to see you!"

"Shelley, it’s been too long"

The two women hugged a little longer before a quiet cry came from the bassinet on the porch, Laura nodding her head;

"Come on, meet Nathaniel"

Nina watched as her Mom and Aunt climbed the steps, finally getting out of the car and grabbing her bag, scowling at her two cousins as they pushed past her to get to where her mom was sitting. Climbing the steps she frowned down at her white converse, already covered in the sandy brown dust that seemed to get into everything on this god forsaken farm. She shifted from one foot to another, waiting impatiently for her Aunt to tell her where she'd be sleeping, the spare room in the farmhouse now converted to the nursery for her baby cousin. As her mom and Aunt were still talking Nina quietly cleared her throat to get their attention, both of the older women turning to her;

"Nina, I hope you don't mind but you'll be staying in the cabin" Her Aunt Laura nodded over her shoulder to the small building that was little more than a shed with a porch; "Its got its own bathroom..."

Standing with her jaw agape Nina looked at the ramshackle building as her Aunt continued;

"It'll be a bit more private for you, we didn't think you'd want to stay in the house with the kids waking at 5am every morning... oh and we have internet now..."

"Really?!" Nina suddenly perked up at this news

"Uh-huh" Laura couldn't help but to smile at the sudden change in demeanour of her niece; "The signal can be a bit week inside the cabin, but if you sit on the porch it'll pick it up from the farmhouse"

Nina turned to leave and make her way to the cabin, but in doing so suddenly walked into the firm chest of someone who had silently made their way up the steps behind her;

"Oh!"

Looking up she was about to tell whoever she'd walked into to get the hell out of her way when she suddenly felt her breath catch in her throat. From the tanned chest that was peeking out from the unfastened buttons of his shirt, up to the intense pale green eyes, thin lips that opened just slightly as his tongue darted out and wet them slightly;

"Sorry Miss"

Stepping aside he turned to Laura;

"Mrs Barton, the logs you wanted chopping for firewood are all stacked at the side of the farmhouse, the herd have been fed, and where would you like the tarps?" Nodding down to a thick wad of old tarpaulins that hung over his arm.

"Oh just in the barn is fine. James, this is my sister Shelley, and my niece Nina; Nina will be staying with us for the Holiday weekend"

He held his free hand out to Nina;

"Nice to meet you Nina, and please, call me Bucky"

She took his hand and wordlessly shook it, standing in shocked silence as her hormones went on a silent rampage within her body, watching as Bucky made his way down the porch steps before disappearing into the barn. Nina turned to her Mom and Aunt, now eager to get settled in;

"Mind if I go unpack? Thanks for the ride Mom"

Not waiting for an answer she dragged her rucksack down the steps, not noticing how the dust from the path made her shoes even dirtier, now concentrating on changing into something that may impress rather than the jeans and hoodie she'd travelled in.

Watching her daughter go Shelley took a deep breath;

"Thanks for doing this Laura, I really appreciate it"

Picking the baby up Laura settled into the rocking chair on the porch, adjusting her top so she could feed the hungry child as it cried out for milk. Shelley settled next to her, watching the butterflies dance over the meadow in front of the farmhouse, waiting for her sister to settle.

"Shelley, its fine, it'll be nice to have her around. Don't worry, she'll be fine. And I can keep an eye on her now that we have James here helping the guys with the farm; he seems to get so much more done than the other men"

"I didn't realise you were taking on more crew?"

"Oh he's a friend of Clint's, they met through work and he assures me that he's a hard worker, he's just going through some sort of PTSD. I think the quietness of the farm helps with his rehab"

 The sounds of the women talking faded into the distance as Nina got further from the farmhouse, and when she pushed in the door of the cabin she was pleasantly surprised by its interior; a mix of shabby kitsch and simple rustic furniture. A large double bed filled most of the room, and off to one side led a door to a small bathroom. Her encounter with Bucky had her worked up, as much as her mother thought she was a wild child, in reality she just made bad decisions and even worse friendship choices. It had been months since she'd been on a date of any kind, most of the times that her Mom thought she was out partying, she had simply been in the campus library studying late into the night, staying awake on caffeine drinks that gave her headaches and made her moody the following day. She hated to admit it, but this trip to the farm was probably the best thing for her to unwind, and hey, if she was able to watch hot farmhands work and get all sweaty in the process it would be even better.

By the time she'd emerged from having a shower and dressed in something more appropriate for the warm weather her Mom had left, having to get back to work on whatever assignment she'd been given this time. Grabbing one of her textbooks Nina got herself comfortable on the wicker chair that sat on the porch of the cabin, giving her a view of the barn and the farmhouse, able to see most of the comings and goings of the farm.

Opening the book to the page she'd marked she tried to concentrate, but every time she noticed movement her eyes eagerly shot up to see if Bucky made another appearance but to no avail. After an hour or so her Aunt appeared on the path bringing a pitcher of lemonade with her;

"Hey Nina, everything ok?"

"Yes, thanks Aunt Laura, I’m just getting some studying for the tests in whilst it’s quiet"

"You know you're more than welcome to join us in the farmhouse? The kids are being fairly quiet doing some crafts..."

"Umm thanks... but I think I’ll stay here if you don't mind... this is pretty heavy stuff and I’m kind of behind..."

"No problem sweetheart, I'll do dinner for Six O’clock, so I’ll see you then"

"Thanks..."

Nina had already turned back to her book, but the moment her Aunt turned her back her eyes were back on the barn, hoping for that one glance of the sexy farm hand.

By the time Six o'clock rolled around Nina's limbs were stiff from sitting curled up in the chair for so long, and she was just a little disappointed that there hadn't been an appearance from the object of her desire all afternoon. Shaking her arms and legs as she walked along the path to the farmhouse she groaned as she climbed the steps but stopping dead when she heard the screen door swing open. She was rooted to the spot; coming out of the farmhouse was Bucky, shirtless and sweaty as he slowly made his way down the steps past her;

"Hey" he said cheerfully

"Hi..."

Nina turned on the step and watched as he walked around the side of the building to where the laundry hung out, pulling a clean t-shirt from the line. She continued to watch as he dressed, turning away with a blush on her cheeks when he caught her looking. Abandoning her spot on the steps she launched herself up to the door, opening the screen and stepping into the welcoming farmhouse where her Aunt and cousins were;

"Nina, there you are, I hope you had a productive afternoon of studying?"

"Yeah... thanks..."

"Would you help lay the table for dinner? James kindly helped the kids with some crafts this afternoon but there may still be a few things lying around, just watch out for glitter glue and feathers"

She heard the screen door squeak on its old hinges and her aunt looked over her shoulder;

"James, thank you so much for your help this afternoon"

"No worries, you need any help out there?"

Laura assured Bucky that she was fine, and as Nina tried to work around her cousins and the gathering farm hands she seemed to continually be bumping into Bucky.

Dinner itself was excruciating, she'd been placed halfway down the long table, squeezed into a seat between her cousin on one side, and as if he'd planned it, Bucky on the other. Sitting on the long wooden bench she was painfully aware of his firm thigh pressing against hers, and it had her squirming on her seat, the rough denim of his jeans rubbing against the bare skin of her leg. It was making her panties damp and she kept shuffling in her seat to ease the tension but got little relief.

When the meal was finally finished most of the men cleared their own dishes away before thanking Laura for her hospitality, the few that lived on the farm staying behind as the others left to head home. The sound of a low flying jet overhead had Laura and her children's heads springing up, the children running to the door with cries of 'Daddy'. Intrigued at the noise Nina joined the rest of the household on the porch and watched in wonder as the bizarre looking aircraft landed in the field, moments later her Uncle Clint was striding through the long grass, her cousins running to greet their dad as Laura stood near the house holding the baby.

Nina watched as the family embraced, smiling at her uncle when he noticed her;

"Hey Uncle Clint"

"Nina, good to see you! You keeping out of trouble?"

"That's why I’m here"

He clasped her shoulder in a friendly way and smiled;

"Thought as much!"

As the jet took off everyone paused as the jet engines roared loudly over them, before the farmhands quickly welcomed their boss home then made their way back to their lodgings. Nina stood to one side but felt slightly out of place. When she was asked if she wanted to join them in the farmhouse she declined, saying that she had more studying to do.

With the sun low in the sky she took her spot on the porch of her cabin, watching the wildlife of the meadow as a warm spring breeze blew gently over her skin. Finally opening her textbook she soon found herself absorbed in her studies, and it was only when she heard a voice did she realise it had grown almost dark;

"You'll give yourself a headache if you keep squinting"

Her head snapped up when she saw him standing a few feet from where she sat, the faint light glinting off of the metal of his arm as he held up a six pack of beers;

"Fancy a drink?"

"Sure..."

Nina shifted on the seat, setting her book aside and making room for Bucky to sit. She watched as he came up the couple of steps of the porch, stalking as if some kind of wild cat advancing on its prey. Pulling a couple of bottles free from the pack he twisted the caps off and passed one to her before leaning back against the wooden railing, crossing his legs in front of him as be brought the bottle to his lips, drinking deeply whilst his gaze never left her. Finally setting the bottle on the rail he smiled at her;

"So, what brings you to the most boring farm in the middle of spring break?"

"My Mom thinks I’ll trash the house again"

"Again?"

Taking a drink of the cool beer she paused before continuing;

"There was this thing... the last time my Mom had an assignment that meant she was away from the house kind of coincided with a study group that was scheduled to be at my house. Anyway word kind of got out and it ended up being this stupid party that some dick put on Facebook.... anyway, the house was trashed, the police were called - by me I’d like to add - and I have been grounded ever since"

Bucky looked down at his beer and smiled;

"You remind me of one of my friends, he is a bit of a magnet for trouble even though he always means well"

Not knowing what to say Nina continued to drink, and soon her bottle was empty. Bending to set it on the floor as she went to sit back she noticed Bucky staring rather obviously down her top, the look of hunger in his eyes shooting straight to her core. Shifting nervously on the seat she crossed her legs and wrapped her arms around her body, the chill of the evening setting in now that the sun had finally dipped below the horizon.

"Cold?"

"A little..."

"How about I warm you up"

Without waiting for an answer Bucky moved quickly, sitting next to her on the seat as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to his warm body;

"Better?"

"Yeah... thanks"

"Another beer?"

"Sure, why not? It’s not like I need to get up for anything tomorrow morning!"

Grabbing another bottle from the six pack Bucky used his middle finger to hold it against his palm, his thumb and forefinger twisting the cap off as it made a metallic tinkling against his arm. Handing it to her she felt his leg shift and press against hers and she couldn't help but to glance down at his jeans, and more specifically at the apex of his thighs where a sizeable bulge seemed to be growing;

"Thanks...." she took a deep breath; "Umm Bucky?"

"Yes sweetness?"

"Can I ask you something? You can say no if it’s too personal..."

"Would this be about my arm by any chance?"

Nina nodded, swallowing nervously;

"A accident when I was in active service, it’s a prototype Biometric Prosthetic" he held his arm up and waggled his fingers before holding it out in front of her;

"You can touch it if you like?"

She reached out and ran her fingers over the smooth metal, the almost armour-like scales moving just slightly at her touch;

"Can you feel this?"

He shook his head;

"No, not to speak of. I can tell when I’m putting too much pressure on something" he moved his arm and gently pressed just his finger to her knee; "But I _can_ do this..."

Nina squealed in shock as his finger started to buzz ever so slightly against her skin, her heart racing before she took a deep breath, finally looking up to his face as she laughed nervously;

"You can _vibrate_..."

He grinned at her, licking his lips as his gaze travelled down to her chest;

“Yep...”

For a moment the tension hung in the air before Nina suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, her lips meeting his before she ran her tongue along his bottom lip, his mouth opening as his tongue pushed against hers. As her body angled towards his she felt his hand travel up her thigh, her short denim skirt rucking up around her hips as he ran his finger over the crotch of her damp panties. He paused momentarily and she opened her eyes, watching as he smiled into the kiss just as his finger started to vibrate again. Pushing the damp cotton against her swollen lips he traced the length of her slit before resting the tip of his finger against her clit, causing her to buck her hips towards his hand.

Shifting in the seat Nina pulled away from Bucky, breaking their kiss as she swung her leg over his lap, straddling his firm thighs before resting her arms on his shoulders. She watched as he carefully plucked open the few buttons of her short blouse and exposed her bra to him, leaning forwards so he could press kisses to her neck and cleavage. She found herself pressing her core against the ever growing bulge in his jeans, the wetness of her pussy now no doubt soaking through her panties to leave a damp patch on the denim. He carefully worked his metal arm between their bodies and she shifted slightly so he could reach his target, resting his palm against her pussy as his finger again started to vibrate, stimulating her clit and making her even wetter.

His lips made their way down her chest, pressing wet kisses to her skin through the thin fabric of her bra, her nipples hard beneath the thin lace as he took one between his teeth through the garment. As he sucked hard on her sensitive teat he continued his efforts on her clit and soon she was moaning with pleasure, knowing she would come quickly;

“Bucky... I’m close... Oh god...”

His free hand clamped over her mouth as she came with a muffled cry, muting her voice as she soaked his hand. Finally slumping in his lap Nina pulled free of his hand on her mouth;

“Wow.... so err... does anything else on you vibrate?”

“Nothing else needs to; the rest of my equipment is good enough without any modifications”

“Prove it” she said with a sly grin on her face.

Grasping at her buttocks Bucky lifted Nina as if she weighed nothing at all, holding her tight as he quickly made his way inside her small cabin and set her roughly down onto her large bed. He buried his head between her legs as he yanked her panties to one slide, his hot tongue parting her folds as he tasted her. Her fingers found their way into his hair, pulling him harder to her as he lapped at her, his tongue pushing inside as her velvet walls trembled around him. After mere seconds she was coming again, gushing on his face as she held him tight, finally releasing him as she fell limp onto the bed as her chest heaved.

“God you’re good...”

She watched as he stood, licking his lips as he pulled his t-shirt over his head, throwing it aside as he went to unfasten his jeans before stopping;

“Oh... do you have any protection?”

Nina rolled over and grabbed her bag, thankful that she had a couple of condoms hidden in the internal pocket for emergencies. Pulling one of the little foil envelopes free she held it up with a grin on her face;

“I like to be prepared”

“You’re a regular little girl scout aren’t you?” Taking it from her he pushed his hips forwards, the outline of his hard cock obvious through the well worn denim.

“Well... I do still have the uniform at home”

As the smile tweaked at the corner of his mouth she shuffled forwards on the bed, kneeling on the soft covers as her hands went to his fly, releasing the buttons and revealing that he was without underwear. Letting his jeans fall round his thighs his cock sprang free and she took it in her hand, leaning forwards so she could run her pink tongue over the tip, causing him to hiss at the touch of her soft lips against the sensitive cockhead.

Holding his shaft in one as she took more of his length into her mouth, cradling his balls in her other hand. His fingers wound their way into her hair as he started to rock his hips and he felt her relax her jaw, letting him fuck her mouth with smooth strokes. With one particularly deep thrust she felt him brush against the back of her throat, making her gag a little. Pulling back he stilled, looking down at her with concern in his eyes but relieved as she smiled around his cock, her eyes crinkling as a single tear ran down her cheek. He ran his cool metal fingers over her skin and gently rubbed her tear away;

“As much as I’d like to feel your throat around my cock as I come in your mouth, I think that sweet pussy of yours needs some attention first”

He pulled back and grinned at the loud pop when he pulled his cock free of Nina’s lips, watching as she knelt on the bed, her hands palming her breasts;

“Pull your tits out of your bra”

Doing as she was told she cradled each breast as she pulled the lace down, the cool night air now making her areola dimple around her hardened peaks. She watched as Bucky held the condom between his fingers for a moment, a sudden look of concern on his face and she soon realised his worry;

“Would you like me to put it on, so you don’t snag it on the metal?”

He nodded and handed it to Nina, watching as she carefully removed the foil packet and pressed it to the tip of his cock, her hands delicately rolling it down his shaft and making sure she didn’t catch any hairs in the thin latex. When she was done he took a step back, holding his cock in his hand;

“Take your panties off and kneel on the bed”

Wriggling out of the sodden fabric she turned on the bed, leaning forwards as she widened her stance, knowing that her swollen pussy would be peeking out from beneath her short skirt. Rubbing her pussy with as she glanced over her shoulder she could see Bucky staring as her fingers make obscene noises in her sopping folds, his eyes going wide as she raised her fingers to her mouth and tasted herself;

“So are you just going to stand there?” she asked over her shoulder.

“Bend over; I want to see that pussy spread wide for me”

Resting her hands on the soft quilt she let out a little squeak of surprise when she felt the tip of his cock press against her pussy before groaning at the delicious feeling as he rubbed it the length of her slit, wetting his shaft before he held it at her entrance and pushed in;

“Oh fuck! You’re huge!”

Bucky stilled for a moment to let Nina adjust to his size. Although he was of a decent length his girth was more than most women were used to, stretching her tight channel as she pulsed around him.

“Shhh... relax my sweetness...”

He softly stroked her back and over her round buttocks and he could feel her body loosen a little, her back arching to allow him to rock his hips. Soon he could feel her juicing up around him, her wetness coating his cock enough to allow him to increase the speed of his thrusts, pushing into her deep and hard as he gripped her hips.

“Fuck yes... oh god... you're so tight... Do you like my thick cock stretching you?”

“Yes!”

“Do you want it harder?”

“YES!”

Pistoning his hips he fucked her hard, the sound of his balls slapping against her wet clit with each fast thrust that soon had her coming on his cock, crying out his name as he felt her shudder around him. He stilled for a moment to let her ride the euphoric waves that were coursing through her body, and when she finally relaxed he slowly resumed his thrusts, rocking his hips back and forth. Wrapping his arm around her torso he pulled her up until his chest was flush with her back, his fingers pulling on her nipples. As he kissed the back of her neck his lips curled into a grin when he heard her let out a little squeak just as his other hand reached down to her pussy and his finger started to vibrate again;

“That’s it Nina, my sweetness, I want you to come hard on my cock again, I’m close... I want your pussy to milk me dry...”

As his lips brushed against her ear his fingers worked a magical torture on her most sensitive of spots, all the while his thick cock continued to plough into her, stretching her, filling her completely. Finally his hot breath on her neck was the trigger and she was coming again, her body shaking as he threw his head back and came with a strangled cry, his hips stuttering in their rhythm as his body went taught and he emptied himself deep within her.

Bucky held Nina as they both breathed heavily, the exertion from their lovemaking tiring their bodies before he could feel himself soften, pulling out and grasping at the base of the condom to hold it in place. As he shuffled to the bathroom Nina turned and lay on the bed, her eyes drooping from both the long journey and their energetic passion.

When Bucky returned from the bathroom he stood in the doorway and fastened his jeans, looking at the sleeping beauty that lay on the bed, her skin flushed as she slept peacefully. Grabbing his t-shirt from where he’d throw it he pulled it over his head and leant down to where Nina lay on the comforter, gently kissing her cheek as he whispered;

“This should be an interesting weekend for you my sweetness”

He pulled a blanket over her half naked body before creeping out of the door, listening for the quiet click as the latch hooked into place. Grabbing what remained of the six pack of beer he twisted one of the bottles open, drinking from it as he made his way back to his own lodgings.

 


	2. Chapter 2 - The Cherry Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When staying at her Aunt Laura and Uncle Clint’s Farm, College student Nina meets farmhand Bucky and finds herself in a steamy fling.   
> When visiting the town Cherry Festival things heat up when Bucky gives her a ride back to the farm in his truck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its only taken 3 months but here is chapter 2! I feel i should point out that chapter 1 was written before Civil War came out, so this storyline is pretty much AU, it is based after Avengers Age of Ultron, but is kind of a side tangent from what happens in Civil War. And yes i do have another chapter planned already, but it may take me a while to do!

Holiday Weekend on the Farm – Chapter 2

Nina woke with a start, the cool morning air flowing in through the open window, the sounds of the farm rousing her from her sleep. For a moment she was confused; her body ached of sex and she couldn’t figure out what had woken her so suddenly. Then it all came back to her;

“Oh...”

The night drinking with Bucky on the porch of her cabin, followed by the rather energetic sex they’d partaken in, which also involved his vibrating fingers. She clenched her legs together and she could feel the pleasant ache in her clit from where it had been over simulated the night before.

The sounds of metal farm machinery sounded outside and wrapping the quilt around her naked body she stood on wobbly legs and peered out of the window. What she saw brought a smile to her face; Bucky and some of the other workers were pulling the large plough out of the barn, the metal blades clanging against each other. She watched as Bucky proved to have superior strength compared to the other men, he was pulling on one end of the wheeled unit as three were on the other end, the muscles of his arms bulging from beneath the short sleeves off his t-shirt, his skin already covered in a sheen of sweat. As if she was still dreaming she watched as he pulled the shirt off and exposed his tanned body, his skin tanned from working outside. As he moved the machinery clanged against his metal arm, and the now familiar sound was what Nina guessed what had woken her.

As she stood smiling at the window he turned towards her cabin, and upon spotting her grinned and winked, the look on his one that could only be described as pure sin. Even after what they’d shared the night before she still felt her cheeks redden as she smiled back, lifting her hand to do a little wave and without realising dropping half her grip on the quit, inadvertently giving him a cheeky flash of her chest. When the cool air hit her suddenly she let out a little squeak and quickly pulled the fabric around her, her cheeks flushing even further as she saw Bucky raise an eyebrow at her before returning to his duties, the other workers now struggling to pull the plough close enough to the tractor.

Leaving her view Nina decided a shower and some breakfast would probably be for the best, easing all her body’s aches under the pleasantly warm water in her little bathroom, before dressing simply in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, having not packed to impress but rather for comfort.  By the time she left her little cabin she could hear the sounds of the tractor working in the distance, and saw no sign of any of the workers nearby, reasoning that even on holiday weekends farms did not stop needing work done. The short walk to the farmhouse was pleasant as she swung her arms along the tall grasses that hadn’t been trimmed back, launching herself up the front porch steps and smiling when she saw her young cousins standing the other side of the screen door chewing on their toast;

“Hey Nina! You comin’ to the Cherry Festival today?”

“The what?”

“Cherry Festival!”

She pulled the screen door open and side stepped her jelly covered cousins, the toppings of their toast having made it to their Pyjama’s. Hearing her Aunt in the kitchen she made her way towards the sounds of the coffee maker and leant on the doorpost;

“Hey Aunt Laura”

“Oh, mornin’ Nina, sleep well?”

Even though it was an innocent question she still felt her cheeks redden at the reason why she slept so well;

“Yes, thanks. Like a log. Is there any coffee?”

“Sure, help yourself”

Laura busied herself with the dishes, making small talk with her as she worked;

“Did you want to come into town with us today? There’s the Cherry Festival on, it’s kind of a celebration of the early cherry harvest, but there’s a fairground with rides and a parade, the whole town really gets into the spirit of things”

“Sure, sounds fun”

“Oh, and did you bring anything red to wear with you?”

“Red?”

“It’s kind of a tradition; everyone wears something red to the cherry festival. Not to worry if you don’t I can pull something out of my closet for you”

“That’d be great, thanks”

After breakfast Uncle Clint appeared, his clothing already dusty from a morning working on the farm. Leaving baby Nathaniel with him Laura nodded her head and she and Nina made their way upstairs to pick something out for Nina to wear. As Laura was rummaging through the back of her closet her voice was muffled;

“It was a beautiful night last night”

“Yeah, it’s so quiet here in the country”

“Yeah... very quiet...”

Laura emerged from the back of her closet with her hair ruffled, holding a red gingham check dress; “So quiet you can hear things... especially if windows are open...”

Nina’s face dropped, the realisation that her Aunt had heard her and Bucky suddenly dawning on her;

“Oh crap...”

Laura giggled as Nina started to look flustered, putting her hand gently on her arm to calm her niece;

“Nina, its fine, don’t panic. I’m not going to tell your Mom. And even if I did she is hardly one to talk... she was doing the same with some biker when she was still in high school. You’re twenty one and a grown woman...” she paused; “Just as long as you’re playing safe... yeah?”

Nina swallowed nervously, her voice quiet;

“Yes... I’m using protection... We...”

Laura held her hand up to stop her talking;

“You don’t need to tell me details. But in case you need anything there’s a big drugstore in town should you need to get... supplies...”

At that moment the sound of three children all crying out drew Laura’s attention away from her, Nina watching as her Aunt ran down the stairs to see what trouble Clint had let the older ones get into. She held the dress her Aunt had given her up to her body and looked in the mirror, hoping it would fit her as it was quite a cute Americana style.

An hour later she was dressed and waiting for the rest of her family to finally be ready, watching her uncle wrangle the kiddie seat into the back of his SUV, her Aunt fussing around with the two older kids as she held the baby to her chest for a last minute feed. It made Nina miss having family around; she was an only child and her father had been killed when she was in high school, her Mom was always busy with work now so she’d jumped at the chance to spend the day being part of a model family; even if the model family were currently arguing and tormenting each other.

They were soon all squeezed in the surprisingly luxurious SUV, Clint and Laura in the front, Nina and Baby Nathaniel in the middle row, and her two cousins in the back row. As they drove into the nearby town Nina watched the picture perfect countryside turn into picture perfect small town America; white picket fences, homemade decorations adorning the porches and front doors, people smiling and waving to each other as they passed. Finding a space to park on main street Clint was soon giving Nina the grand tour of the little town they called home, Laura pushing the stroller beside him as the other kids ran around excitedly.

After a good three hours enjoying the festivities the family made their way to the fairground, and much to Laura’s annoyance, Clint won both elder kids enormous teddies at the archery stand, proudly handing the ridiculously huge stuff bears to his kids who were by now hyped up on cotton candy. Laughing as she watched them try to hold up the toys that were bigger than they were, Nina found herself hanging back, having enjoyed herself so much she had forgotten to go to the drug store to get any more protection;

“Oh crap...”

“You ok Nina?” Clint asked, squinting even though he was wearing sunglasses, his head now beetroot red where he’d not wanted any sunscreen on when it had been passed around over lunch.

“Sorry, I was going to pick up some supplies from the drug store...”

Laura paused, turning back to where Nina stood, remembering why she’d wanted to go;

“Oh damn...Yeah... we should go to the drugstore for Nina... well... we should let her go on her own... but wait for her...”

At that moment Nathaniel started to let out a high pitched wail whilst the other kids started to fight, and it was then that a smooth calming voice could be heard from behind them;

“Nina can catch a ride back to the farm with me if you like Mr & Mrs Barton?”

Turning quickly Nina let out a little yelp when she saw Bucky standing behind her, a half eaten corndog in one hand and a bottle of soda in the other. Quickly looking back and forth between him and the now somewhat dysfunctional family she turned to her Uncle and smiled;

“Yeah, is that ok?”

Clint let out a deep breath;

“Sure, that’s fine” he leant forwards and spoke a little quieter; “Given half the chance I think I’d rather catch a ride back with him too rather than these monsters” crooking his thumb over his shoulder as Laura applied the brake on the stroller to try and disentangle her elder two kids as they wrestled on the ground; “Stay as late as you like, you might as well enjoy the fireworks when it gets dark”

Soon she and Bucky were waving off the family, watching until the taillights disappeared around the corner of Main Street before Bucky spoke;

“So, the drug store?” he cocked and eyebrow at her

“Yeah... I just wanna get some more supplies”

At that moment her stomach growled, reminding her that all she’d eaten since breakfast was cotton candy and a few pieces of funnel cake. It was loud enough for Bucky to hear and his soft laugh shot right to her core;

“Here, have the rest of my corn dog, we’ll grab something else after we get your stuff”

Taking the deep fried treat from him she eagerly nibbled at it as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, walking along the sidewalk together like any other couple.

“You know Nina; I gotta say... that dress...”

With his height advantage over her he had the perfect view of her cleavage, taking in the detail of the ties that strained at the front where Nina had more of a fuller figure than her aunt, her hips a little wider which made the skirt a little shorter than it should have been. But there was something about the way she felt when wearing it, as if it felt right for the place and time, a far cry from her busy life at college in the city. They were soon at the store, the automatic doors sliding open smoothly and they were soon standing in the family planning isle with a wall of condoms in front of them.

Nina had never really been in the situation where she’d actually had to choose before, not having an awful lot of experience, instead when things had happened she’d grabbed small packets of 2 or 4 from convenience stores or gas stations, yet now she was faced with the prospect of different brands, sizes, styles, flavours, hell; they even came in boxes of _thirty six_.

“Holy shit...”

“Yeah...”

She glanced to the side at Bucky and he looked as confused as she did, frowning at the sheer choice that was on offer before letting out a sigh;

“Okay, let’s talk about this... I take it that this is for you and me?” he waited for her to nod and she had to let out a small giggle when she saw him visibly grow less tense when she confirmed; “So... okay then...” he cleared his throat; “This size is right...” he pointed to the boxes at eye height; “So it just depends on what you want it to feel like?”

“Huh?”

“Well... the ribs and stuff are on the outside, so it’s what _you_ would feel...”

“But I just want it to feel as... well... as natural as it can be...”

“Okay, got it... how about these?” he held up a box that said ‘extra thin for sensation’

“Yeah... but how about _this_ box”

The corners of his mouth twitched up into a small smile when he saw that she had picked up the box of 12 rather than 6, his eyebrows going up a little as he put the smaller box back on the shelf;

“Let’s get some of this too” He grabbed a bottle of lube that could be used with condoms; “It could be fun...”

It was almost as if they couldn’t get to the cash desk fast enough, eager to test out their purchases. When outside Bucky slung his arm over Nina’s shoulder again, pulling her close as they walked down Main Street as he swung the drugstore bag from his metal hand. A series of car horns sounded down the street drawing their attention that way, and Bucky let out a small sigh of disappointment;

“Dammit”

“What’s up?”

“It’s the parade”

“So?”

“So we’re not heading back to the farm anytime soon. This will gridlock the town for a good hour”

“Oh” Nina looked ahead as she saw the Sheriff’s department cars start to stop the traffic from entering Main Street, until she came upon an idea having seen the throngs of crowds now gathering on the sidewalk; “Hey Bucky... where did you park your truck?”

“It’s on the grass verge a couple of blocks away, just behind the hardware store”

Nina grinned, an idea coming to mind as she watched the kids in the crowd start to appear wearing glow sticks and flashing bunny ears, the sun having almost set;

“Why don’t we wait out the parade in your truck?”

Bucky didn’t look convinced;

“But we won’t be able to go anywhere!”

She stood on her tiptoes and brought her lips close to his ear;

“That’s kind of the point”

She watched Bucky’s face as he realised what she was getting at: the secluded parking spot, the cover of twilight;

“Oh.... Ohhhhh, I like the way you think...”

His almost grey eyes sparkled in the dim light of the sidewalk, his arm dropping from Nina’s shoulders only for his hand to grab hers and suddenly they were walking at a quick pace through the crowds, Nina giggling as Bucky led the way and finally turned the corner onto a quiet back street, breaking into a run as the first few drops of rain started to fall.

By the time they reached Bucky’s truck the rain was falling at a steady rate, enough to make the fabric of Nina’s dress cling to her body, and as she waited as Bucky fumbled with his keys where he was in such a hurry to open the door, she noticed how his dark red Henley was plastered to his muscled chest. When he finally got the old lock released he flung the door open and stood aside for Nina to climb in, before running around to the driver’s side, Nina having reached over and pulled the latch up. He launched himself into the seat and slammed the door, both of them sitting for a moment, their chests heaving in their wet clothing. Seconds passed as they sat staring at each other until finally the moved in unison, leaping towards each other as Nina knelt on the long bench seat and moved towards Bucky until the sound of something crunching between them made her pause;

“What’s that?”

Bucky looked down and smirked;

“Oh, it’s the cherries I got earlier; I put them in here so I didn’t have to carry them around”

He shifted in the seat, lifting the small wooden punnet of the deep red fruit onto the dash, setting them down carefully. With a sly grin on her face Nina reached out and picked one up, putting the stalk between her teeth as she grinned and pulled it from the fruit, her gaze watching Bucky’s as she sucked the stalk into her mouth and worked it around with her tongue, moments later poking it out from between her lips with a knot in it. She watched his adam’s apple wobble for a moment before he gently lifted his metal hand up to her face, gently pulling the stalk away;

“You’ve got a very talented tongue young lady...”

Instead of answering she just held the ripe cherry up to her lips, biting into the soft flesh as its juices flooded into her mouth and over her chin, dripping down onto her cleavage. Bucky leant forwards and pulled her towards him, their lips meeting for a searing kiss, his tongue fighting against hers before he licked and kissed down her chin and neck, lapping at the cherry juice that had split there. She was pulling at his wet top and he helped her to pull it over his head, her lips pressing kisses to his smooth chest. His hand worked on the delicate ties of her dress as hers made their way to the zipper of his tight jeans, the crotch being obscenely tented by his straining cock. Reaching into the tight material she was pleased to find he was bare underneath;

“No underwear?” He just grinned at her, his eyes full of mischief as she drew him out of his jeans, stroking his shaft a few times; “I want to show you just how talented my tongue can be”

Without skipping a beat she knelt on the old leather seat and dipped her head down to his lap, taking the smooth crown of his cock into her mouth, her tongue brushing over his slit and tasting the drops of precum that had already pooled there. Relaxing her jaw she started to work her way up and down his shaft, taking a little more each time, her tongue working along the underside as it massaged the strong vein that ran along the length of his cock.

A pleasure filled moan filled the cabin of the truck as she started to bob her head up and down faster, her hands gripping onto his thighs as his metal hand clung onto the door handle, his flesh hand softly resting on the back of her head; not pushing, just gently caressing her scalp as he curled her soft hair between his fingers. She glanced up and saw that the windows of the truck had steamed up, Bucky staring down at her with a look of indecision on his face;

“Fuck... Nina... if you keep doing that I’m gonna cum real quick...”

She pulled off him for a moment, working his slick shaft in her hand;

“That’s the idea... we have got twelve condoms to get through after all...”

Without waiting for a response she went back to the job in hand – literally – taking his straining cock back into her hot mouth, his cock head now purple with need, and slid as far down as she could go, his short dark curls brushing against her nose as she took him deep into her throat. Wrapping one hand around the base of his cock she started to work fast, sucking hard as she bobbed up and down, bringing her fist up to meet her lips at each pass until she felt his thighs start to tremble and those tell tale pulses could be felt through his shaft. Seconds later his fingers gripped at her scalp as his hips thrust upwards, his cum shooting out over her tongue as she swallowed around him, his erotic groans of pleasure filling the car as he called out her name over and over. She was vaguely aware of the sound of plastic splintering but was more concerned with trying not to spill any cum onto his jeans, and when he finally stilled she held his shaft gently and lifted her head, carefully licking him clean before tucking him back into his jeans. She left his fly open to give him time to calm down, not wanting to get any of his sensitive flesh caught in the teeth of the zipper whilst he was still swollen.

Sitting up and rocking back on her heels Nina grinned at Bucky as he sat back in the seat and raked his fingers through his dark hair;

“That was... Oh my god... Nina... your mouth...”

He pulled her towards him and kissed her deeply, and she knew that he’d still be able to taste himself on her tongue. As they kissed she snuggled closer to him, the chill of the night now setting in even though the rain had stopped. Finally disentangling themselves from each other she sat snuggled up to Bucky’s side as he started the engine, turning the heaters on to clear the screen where it was misted up. Slowly easing the truck onto the road Bucky got the vehicle moving before wrapping his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to warm her up. As they waited at a red stop light she glanced over and giggled;

“Bucky... the door handle...”

“What can I say? I had to grip onto something, and sometimes I literally don’t know my own strength...” he rested the ball of his wrist on the steering wheel as he flexed his metal fingers, leaning over to press his soft lips to her cheek as he grinned against her skin. A short sharp sound of a car horn behind them made him realise the signal had turned green, pulling the truck away from the stop and soon finding themselves on the quiet country road that eventually let back to the farm.

As the truck climbed the gentle incline of the hill up towards their destination, Nina looked out of the now dry windshield, the rain having cleared for the evening leaving a star lit sky. As they turned one bend the countryside vista opened out before them, the small town lit up in the distance. Suddenly they saw the start of the Festivals firework display and Nina let out a little squeal of joy;

“Fireworks! Aren’t they pretty?!”

“Did you want to stop and watch?”

“Can we? Is there anywhere we can pull over?”

Moments later Bucky was easing the truck off of the road and onto a gravel pull-in, the valley below them visible through the windshield. Putting it into park and killing the engine, he pulled Nina onto his lap and wrapped his strong arms around her, feeling content as she hooked her nose under his chin and snuggled close. They watched the fireworks for a good few minutes before their hands started to creep under clothing in search of hidden delights, soon their lips met and the fireworks were forgotten, both eager to continue with more carnal pursuits.

“Bucky, I want you to fuck me...”

A low groan rumbled out of his chest as Nina started to writhe on his lap, her thighs pressing against his cock, hard again even after her efforts earlier on that evening. She reached up and took his earlobe between her teeth, nipping at it gently before her lips brushed against his skin;

“I want to ride you...”

As she spoke she moved, straddling his lap until she was sat looking out of the windshield, the bulge in his jeans pressing against her crotch. She reached behind her back and unzipped him, his hard cock springing free as she rose up onto her knees to reach over and grab the bag from the drugstore, pulling the box of condoms out and ripping one free. She felt Bucky’s hands between her thighs and let out a small squeal as he ripped the gusset of her panties clean away. With fumbling fingers and a little help from Bucky she managed to roll the latex down his hard cock and was about to position him at her tight entrance when she felt his hand on her hip;

“Wait a sec...”

He reached into the bag and grabbed the lube, squirting some onto his hand before working it between her legs, covering her labia as one finger slipped inside;

“Fuck... you’re gonna be tight...”

She grinned at him as she hovered over his cock, his metal hand holding it still as she felt the first touch of his thick crown cresting the tight ring of muscle. Letting out a little whimper she eased herself down on his impossibly thick shaft, the lube helping to ease the way but still it had her pausing every couple of seconds.

When she had taken about half of his length he gripped onto her hips, making her stop;

“Fuck! Nina... stop for a moment... damn I shoulda’ gone down on you to juice you up... FUCK! You’re so fucking tight...If you keep going I’m gonna cum any second...”

He let out a few short sharp breaths, his metal hand holding her still as the other one reached around and started to rub at her clit, the lube easing the digit over her sensitive button. Pressing his lips to the back of her neck he worked her body, strumming against her pressure point until he could feel her body starting to relax and her juices start to flow, her body naturally sliding down his shaft until he bottomed out, her round buttocks pressed against his hard abdominal muscles.

After a few moments she looked over her shoulder at him, comforted when she saw the look of desire on his face and his lips curl into a smile just as they met hers for a brief kiss. She wiggled her hips and he groaned against her lips, gripping onto the old steering wheel as she started to ride him, her strong thighs working her up and down his wide girth, stretching her so deliciously as she felt him fill her completely.

Soon she was riding him hard, bouncing up and down as she increased her pace, the curve of his cock hitting that spot deep inside that was bringing her closer to her orgasm with every move. It didn’t take long to have him groaning and shouting her name, his head pressed back hard against the restraint as he clenched his jaw, trying to hang on as long as possible before shooting his load. When he heard her high pitched cries start to fill the truck he knew he was done for, her impossibly tight cunt gripping him so hard he knew he had no hope of lasting any longer, and with a loud roar he bucked up into her body and came with a growl, his cock filling her as it pulsed within her walls, their cries mingling together until they were both spent.

Nina fell back against Bucky’s heaving chest, limp and exhausted after such exertion, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. His lips against her neck as he wrapped her in his arms had her on the edge of sleep, her eyelids drooping in a contented euphoria until his voice roused her;

“Off you get darlin’, if you’re wanting to fall asleep I want it to be in my bed, not with my dick still buried in you in this old truck”

On aching limbs Nina raised herself up, both she and Bucky letting out a hiss from the friction on their oversensitive skin. Swivelling around she settled onto the seat as Bucky pulled the condom off, rummaging in the side pocket of his door and finding an old candy bar wrapper to put it into until they found a trash can. He gritted his teeth as he tucked his cock into his jeans, giving her leg a playful squeeze before he gunned the engine and made their way back to the farm.

~*~

Clint was sat up in bed reading The Return of the King for the hundredth time as Laura dozed quietly beside him, too exhausted to worry about his light disturbing her sleep, when he heard the low rumble of Bucky’s truck coming up the driveway;

“Hey, Laura... they’re back”

His wife groaned next to him and turned over, burying her head under her pillow as he continued;

“It’s gone 10pm!”

He threw the covers back and padded softly over to the window, peering out over the farm yard to the loft apartment where Bucky was staying;

“He’s opening the door for her... I guess it was the gentlemanly thing to do back in his day...”

“Chance would be a fine thing” Laura’s quiet voice came from under the pillow; “Just leave them alone... they’re fine...”

Clint paused at the window, ignoring his wife;

“He’s thrown her over his shoulder and is now carrying her up the stairs to his door!”

“CLINT!”

Laura’s much clearer and now slightly angry voice had him spin around on the spot, pulling the curtain back down like a naughty child who’d just been caught doing something he shouldn’t of been doing;

“Get back in bed!”

Crossing the room he climbed back under the duvet and gave Laura a kiss on her cheek;

“Sorry love... it’s just there’s quite an age gap between them... that’s all...”

Laura rolled over;

“I don’t wanna think about it this late... he’s a bleedin’ super soldier for christ’s sake...”

“But... they’re gonna do it...”

“They’ve already done it. They’re doing it safely. Just switch the light out”

He did as he was told, turning his light off and resting his dog eared book on the side table, curling up to his wife’s warm body;

“What are we going to do?”

Laura let out a sigh;

“We’re going to get a good night’s sleep. Then tomorrow morning we are going to pour ourselves large mugs of coffee and wait on our porch for Nina to have to do her bow legged walk of shame back to her cabin, at which point we shall whoop and cheer her in the most embarrassing older relative way possible”

“Sounds good to me”

 

 

 

 


	3. A night with Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When returning from their ‘date’ at the cherry festival, Bucky takes Nina back to his apartment on the farm where they spend a very steamy night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically 99% porn. Its sex. Lots and lots of sex. Yup. Pretty much just Bucky fucking Nina’s brains out.

Holiday Weekend On The Farm – chapter 3

The ride back to the farm had been bumpy and cold, the after affects of their lovemaking causing both Bucky and Nina to feel the chill in the air. He’d driven straight past Nina’s little cabin right up to the doorway of his apartment over the garage, throwing her over his shoulder as she giggled and squirmed, protesting that she was too heavy and that he’d drop her. He knew better though, keeping a firm grip on the backs of her thighs, and as he climbed the steps up the side of the building he spotted the light in Clint and Laura’s bedroom go off, knowing they’d had an audience. He grinned to himself as he worked his key into the lock, admiring how the moonlight reflected off the glass in the door showing him the reflection of Nina’s pert ass and her flushed pussy lips peeking out from between her thighs.

Moments later he was kicking the door shut behind him before he practically threw her onto his bed, tripping on the rug as he went and landing on top of her, both of them giggling and only being silenced as their lips met.  As Bucky pressed urgent kisses down Nina’s neck and cleavage he started to tug at the ties of her dress before letting out a low curse;

“Fuck... a little help here?”

He held his metal hand up and through the dim moonlit room Nina could see that some threads had gotten caught. She fumbled for a few moments as he held himself up using his real arm before she finally spoke;

“I think it might be best if I take the dress off and we switch the light on, I don’t want to rip this; it’s not mine”

With some agility neither of them knew they had, soon Nina was standing next to the bed in just her ripped panties, Bucky sitting on the side of the bed with her dress hanging from his metal hand. She quickly turned on the small lamp that sat on the bedside cabinet before taking the tangled mess into her hands and squinted at the pulled threads. As she worked she felt Bucky’s real hand rest on her hip, his thumb gently stroking the soft skin that lay beneath her panties, his fingers tangling into the elastic.

“Done!”

Nina held the dress out of his reach as she smiled down at him, a goofy grin spreading across his face as he took hold of her hips and pulled her so that she was standing between his knees;

“Well done... now, let’s get you out of those ruined panties”

In one smooth motion he moved so he was kneeling on the floor in front of her, his teeth catching the waistband of her panties as his fingers curled over the sides, gently tugging them down her legs as he held his gaze on her, watching her watching him. Helping her delicately step out of them he slowly ran his hands up her legs, watching as she bit her lip in anticipation.

Pressing his lips to the top of her mound his real hand snaked its way between her thighs, stroking and caressing the soft flesh of her inner thigh before working its was further up, finally touching her swollen pussy lips, but it didn’t elicit the response Bucky had been expecting, Nina letting out a sharp hiss of pain;

“Owww...not just.. owww...”

He stopped immediately, standing up and holding onto her shoulders;

“Are you ok?”

“It’s just... I’m a bit sore... from earlier” she looked down, suddenly feeling ashamed that she’d put a sudden stop to their activities; “Sorry... I so want to do this... but you’re really big, and I wasn’t wet enough...”

“Shhh, don’t apologise. Here, lay back and get comfortable, I know just how to make you feel better”

Nina climbed onto the bed and snuggled under the soft patchwork quilt as she watched Bucky quickly move around the kitchenette, pulling a glass from the cupboard and filling it with ice before returning to her. Setting it on the cabinet he grinned at her;

“Seeing as you’re naked...”

She watched as he quickly stripped, his Henley t-shirt and jeans hitting the floor as he toed off his boots. Moving onto the bed he climbed up her body, pressing kisses as he went before he was able to meet her lips, kissing Nina deeply as their naked bodies pressed against each others. He was an amazing kisser, and soon Nina found her fingers entwined in his dark hair, their kisses getting more urgent until they finally had to separate for air. Reaching over for the glass she watched as he plucked one of the ice cubes from it and popped it into his mouth before moving on the bed so he was kneeling between her legs;

“What are you going...?”

Her question was cut short as he ducked his head down and pressed his cold lips against her mound, working his way down to her clit as he used his tongue to rub the ice cube over her sensitive flesh;

“OH MY GOD! Thanks fucking cold!”

He just chuckled quietly from between her legs, his arms wrapped around her thighs as he opened her up further, the cool water and his tongue starting to soothe her punished pussy from its earlier rough sex in his truck. Soon the ice cube was gone but his tongue was still working its magic on her, soothing her until she was writhing beneath him, her fingers back in his hair as his hot tongue made her juices start to flow. He propped himself up on his elbows and grinned at her, her juices slick on his chin;

“Another ice cube?”

“Mmmm yes please”

He moved on the bed, kneeling next to her as he pulled another one from the glass, a grin on his face as he traced it down her chest and around her hardened nipples before slowly tracing it over her stomach;

“Bucky?”

“Yeah Doll?”

“I wanna suck you too...”

He stared at her for a moment before a grin spread over his face, popping the ice cube into his mouth as he moved on the bed, straddling Nina’s head as he leant forwards on all fours. He watched as her hands wrapped around his hard cock, stroking him a few times before her pink tongue darted out and lapped at his smooth cock head;

“Oh god... Doll...”

He felt her lips close around him and that’s when he dipped his head between her thighs, working the now almost melted ice cube against her soft folds as she started to suck him off in earnest. Soon their tongues were starting to work in unison, Nina massaging the head of his cock as he did his best not to thrust his hips, and he in turn lapped at her tight entrance that was now dripping wet, thrusting his tongue into the ring of muscle as his metal hand found its way to her clit, gently vibrating his finger against her just enough to send her over the edge and gush over his face.

Pulling his head up Bucky could feel he was close as well, the tremors in his balls getting close as Nina sucked hard on his shaft;

“Nina... sweet jesus you’re good at that... how such a sweet lookin’ thing could have such a mouth on her...” his voice was breathless as he struggled to hold back; “Can I come on your tits?”

With an audible pop she released his cock;

“Sure thing Buck...”

Moving so he was kneeling upright he took his cock in hand and furiously pumped his fist, knowing it would only take a few more strokes to get there. What he wasn’t expecting was Nina to lift her head as she parted his buttocks and run her tongue over his back entrance;

“FUUUUUUCK”

It was the trigger point he didn’t know he had, and as his hips jerked violently he came in thick spurts of hot white cum, covering Nina’s tits as she giggled beneath him. Finally his knees gave way and he managed to fall to one side, lying in a heap next to her as his chest heaved;

“Fuck... Nina...”

She carefully propped herself up on her elbows, aware she was covered in his come and didn’t want to make too much of a mess;

“You ok Bucky? That wasn’t too much?”

He ran his hand over his face;

“Oh wow, no. That was... wow...”

He mirrored her stance, looking at her from the opposite way on the bed as he looked over the mess he’d made of her chest;

“And there was me thinking you were this sweet and innocent college girl”

The twinkle in his eye told her that he was far from disappointed at this discovery and she shrugged as she tried not to blush too much;

“Well... I’m not innocent, I’ve tried a few things... you know, college is a time for experimentation...”

They lay on the bed laughing together before his fingers started to dance over her knee, making their way further up her leg until she grabbed his wrist;

“Just let me go clean this up” looking down at her chest as she hopped off the bed and made her way to the small bathroom that led off of the main living area before pausing and turning back to him;

“Do you have any mouthwash I could use?”

He lay back against the pillows, his hands behind his head as he grinned at her;

“Sure, in the cabinet”

When Nina emerged from the bathroom a couple of minutes later she let out a little squeak of excitement when she saw the room; Bucky had turned the light out and lit candles on the bedside cabinets, the small table in the kitchen, and along the countertop of the kitchenette;

“Oh wow... Bucky...”

He wrapped his arms around Nina’s naked body from behind, kissing along her shoulder blade as he pressed his hips against her, his hard arousal snug against the small of her back as he started to sway their bodies to a silent tune. His lips brushed against her ear;

“I want to feel your body beneath mine, writhing in pleasure as I worship that beautiful pussy of yours...” he reached down to cup her mound; “These beautiful titties...” his other hand gently squeezed at her breast; “And this amazing mouth...” he spun her around and their lips met, their tongues dancing together as they slowly made their way back to his bed.

Once settled against the soft sheets, Nina lay back and watched as Bucky reached for the box of condoms and pulled one out. She went to reach to help him but he paused;

“I’d like to try and do this one myself...”

Laying back she nodded, watching as he very carefully handled the latex with both hands, making sure it didn’t get caught in any of the metal parts of his prosthetic hand, and she had to smile kindly as she saw his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth where he was concentrating so hard. He looked up and saw the small smile on Nina’s face;

“What?”

“Nothing... you just looked kinda sweet as you were concentrating so hard”

He climbed onto the bed, positioning himself over her as she parted her legs, settling between them as she wrapped her hand around the back of his neck;

“Fuck me Bucky...”

“No... I’m going to make love to you...”

The gentle nudge of his thick cock at her soaked entrance was paired with his lips meeting hers, his tongue pushing past her lips just as he pushed his cock into her, stretching her slowly as his hips worked against hers, their kiss ebbing away as he started to rock his pelvis. Propping himself up on his arms Bucky gazed down at Nina as she lay beneath him, her lips slightly parted as she let out a little noise each time he pushed into her. Her arms wrapped around his torso, her nails gently raking against his back as he filled her so deliciously, and soon he could feel her body climbing, the tremors within her velvet walls pulsing against his shaft.

He was holding back as long as he could, his body wanted to increase the pace but he also didn’t want to hurt her, knowing that her body was still tender from earlier even after his attempts to soothe those parts that had been punished, but as her back arched and her nails dug into his back he heard her quiet whisper;

“More Bucky... please...”

With a low growl he shifted, hooking one of her legs over his arm to open her up, and started to thrust harder, sliding his cock deep into her with each push until he was fucking her hard, the wet sounds of their bodies meeting mingling with their breathy moans as they both climbed higher to the final peak, their orgasms meeting at the same point when they finally came together.

Bucky rested his forehead against Nina’s their breath’s mingling together as they waited for their pulses to return to normal. She watched as he tenderly moved his arm, the light from the candles glinting off the shiny metal as he carefully swept a lock of her hair from her forehead;

“Stay the night”

It wasn’t a question, instead just a statement, and Nina craned her neck to press her lips to his as she answered;

“Of course”

She settled back against the soft pillows as Bucky climbed off and disposed of the condom, moments later climbing onto the bed next to her and pulling the patchwork quilt over their naked bodies. The candles had all but burnt out, the pale light of the moon now only just reaching the windows having moved along the horizon, and as he pulled her body close to his Bucky sighed contentedly as he soon heard Nina’s gentle snores where she’d fallen asleep in his arms, his own soon following.

The next morning Nina woke with a pleasant ache in her body, her mouth dry and her stomach growling. Turning under the covers she realised she was not only alone, but also not in her cabin, before remembering she’d spent the night in Bucky’s room. The sound of movement drew her attention towards the kitchen area, and she watched as Bucky moved around almost silently, preparing the coffee machine. He wore just a pair of old sweatpants, slung low on his hips that gave a delicious outline of his small pert buttocks. As if sensing her watching him he turned, a smile spreading across his face when he saw she was awake;

“Morning sleepy head”

“Umm... morning...”

“Coffee will be ready soon, and breakfast is here waiting for you” he nodded towards the end of the bed; “I’ve left one of my shirts there for you to wear”

When he turned back to finishing the coffee Nina climbed out of bed and pulled the old soft t-shirt over her head, welcoming the fabric’s warmth in the chilly morning air. Quietly excusing herself she quickly went to the bathroom, peering into the mirror as she washed her hands and spotting the marks on her neck where Bucky’s kisses had lingered a little too long. Running her fingertips over the red marks she hissed a little from the slight heat they radiated, yet smiled as she remembered how they got there. Emerging from the bathroom a few moments later she saw Bucky sitting at the small table, lounging back in the chair as he grinned at her;

“Ready for breakfast?”

Walking towards him she paused;

“Where am I going to sit?”

There was only one chair and he was sat in it.

“Right here...”

He patted his lap and grinned, watching as she sat across his lap, his metal arm curling around her hip to hold her in place. For a few minutes they just sipped their coffee, enjoying the strong aroma’s before Nina’s stomach growled again and she eyed the breakfast he’d laid out;

“You cooked pancakes?”

“Uh-huh. You were out stone cold; I was surprised when you didn’t wake because I dropped the skillet a couple of times before I got it onto the stove”

Grabbing a fork she cut at the fluffy golden treats in front of her, grinning at him with her mouth closed as she chewed on the delicious morsels. As she finished and set the fork down she spotting him grinning at her;

“What?”

“You want some breakfast sausage?”

Her eyes shot to the stove;

“There’s sausage?”

“Yeah baby, right here...”

Bucky pulled her a little tighter onto his lap and that’s when she felt his cock growing hard underneath her;

“Oh...”

She watched as his real hand slowly slid between her thighs, stroking at the bare skin as they crept further up, until he was running his fingertips over the soft lips of her pussy;

“You ok here?”

“I ache but I want more”

A low growl escaped Bucky’s throat as he suddenly lifted her, moving her until she was sat on the edge of the small table, her legs splayed as he stood between them. Pulling his t-shirt off she sat naked on the table as she wrapped her legs around his thighs, pulling him closer. The small foil packet glinted in the sunlight as it lay on the tabletop next to her and she picked it up;

“You were planning this”

“Damn straight I was” he grinned as he tugged down his sweatpants, his cock hard and springing free when the elastic of the waistband was lowered enough. Wrapping his hand around his shaft he pumped it a few times as he watched Nina open the packet and roll the latex over him;

“Come here beautiful”

His lips met hers for a sloppy kiss before his metal hand grasped at her hip and pulled her to the edge of the table, holding his cock steady as he positioned himself at her entrance;

“This is gonna be a quick one...”

He thrust into her deeply in one smooth motion, parting her lips as she cried out in pleasure;

“That ok?”

“Yes! Fuck me hard Buck...”

He immediately started to slam into her, the entire table moving with the power of his thrusts, watching as her tits bounced;

“Play with your clit Doll; I’m not gonna last much longer...”

Grasping hold of her legs he pulled them up until they were resting against his chest, wrapping one arm around them as he pounded into her, listening to her cries of pleasure as she reached her peak mere seconds before he did. With a shout he came, thrusting his hips forward in an erratic rhythm before he let her legs drop and he practically collapsed on top of her.

Finally they parted, Bucky staggering back until he landed on the chair, Nina splayed on the table as she tried to catch her breath;

“Wow...”

“Yeah...”

“That was... Wow...”

Bucky sorted himself out before giving Nina a hand up, using a wad of kitchen tissue to remove the squashed pancake from her back, holding her up as she swayed on unsteady legs. Looking up to him she smiled;

“I should really get back to my cabin, shower and dress... crap, the dress!”

Scurrying around the room she found where her dress had been dropped, shaking it out a bit but letting out a low moan;

“Damn! It’s still wet from the rain last night”

“Don’t worry Doll...” Bucky quietly moved to his closet; “I’ll pull out something you can borrow”

Soon she was dressed in a pair of gym shorts and t-shirt she’d already worn for a mere 3 or 4 minutes before the breakfast sex, and standing at the door to Bucky’s rooms;

“So umm...”

“Yeah Doll?” He stood in front of her and pushed her hair over her ear

“It’s Sunday, and I’m going home tomorrow... can I see you again tonight?”

“Why, what are you doing today?”

“Huh?”

“Its Sunday, Clint doesn’t make us work Sundays”

“Oh...”

“How about you go back to your cabin and get showered and dressed, and I’ll see you in a couple of hours?” He pressed a kiss to her forehead, watching as the huge grin spread across her face; “I see you later”

Opening the door the morning air chilled her legs, but with a spring in her step she made her way along the path towards her cabin.

~*~

Laura was wiping the spilt oatmeal from the floor when she heard her husband ‘whisper’;

“Laura! She’s coming!”

Leaving the dishrag on the table she hurried to the door, a grin on her face as she stepped out onto the porch and joined her husband on the swing seat where he’d been sat for the last two hours;

“Finally...”

“Shhh... we’ll wait until she’s passing as she can’t see us until she’s right up close...”

A few minutes ticked by and they watched quietly, elbowing each other in the ribs when the giggles they were trying to suppress threatened to bubble up. Finally Nina was just turning the corner in the path to walk past the farmhouse when Clint shouted out;

“WOOHOO!!! YOU GO GIRL!!!!”

Nina’s eyes shot up to the porch, her cheeks going as red as the dress she’d borrowed the day before;

“Fuck...”

Looking up she met the gaze of her Aunt and Uncle as they continued to let out a chorus of cheers and whoops, and only the noise of a pair of heavy booted feet running on the dry path interrupting. Nina spun on the spot, a relieved grin spreading across her face when she saw Bucky running towards her, the dress she’d worn the previous day in one hand. Coming to a stop in front of the house he glanced up at Clint and Laura who suddenly looked sheepish to say the least. As he handed Nina the dress he made sure he spoke loud enough for their audience to hear;

“Nina, you forgot your dress” he pressed a kiss to her cheek; “I’ll see you later, ok?”

He watched as she turned and quickly made her way to her cabin, before he looked up at where Clint and Laura now sat in silence watching. Launching himself up the porch steps two at a time he stood at the top, crossing his arms with a grin on his face;

“Walk of shame cat calls? Really?”

“Awww Buck... it was too much of a good opportunity not to... and with Nina being our niece we kinda had to” Clint grinned at him as Laura got up to head back into the house, giving Bucky a pat on the arm as she passed him.

Clint cleared his throat as he and Bucky were left on the porch;

“Listen, Bucky... James... we should talk...”

“Clint, you are not about to have the ‘Dad’ talk with me?”

“No... God no. Nina’s old enough to know what she’s doing...”

“But...”

“But that’s the thing. She doesn’t have a Dad to look out for her anymore. And if this is something you’re going to try and continue – perhaps a long distance thing – then you should come clean about your past... your age...”

Bucky took a deep breath and looked out over the farm;

“How much does she know about SHIELD and HYDRA?”

“Enough to understand”

Bucky chewed his lip as he mulled over his thoughts, trying to figure out just what to tell her. The one thing he did know, he didn’t want this to end the next day when she returned home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES THERE WILL BE A CHAPTER 4!!!!


	4. Lunch by the Pond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nina and Bucky spend the last day of their weekend together with a picnic by a pond, with skinny dipping on the menu, their afternoon is spent doing what they love doing the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is, the final part of Farmhand!Bucky. This was only ever meant to be a onshot, so for it to have gotten to almost 18000 words over the space of 4 chapters i’m pretty shocked myself!

Holiday Weekend on the Farm – Chapter 4

Nina shut the cabin door behind her and let out a sigh, exhausted from the last 36 hours and the emotional rollercoaster she now found herself on. Letting out a little laugh she thought back to her Aunt and Uncle heckling her from their porch, smiling as she knew they probably didn’t get that much amusement out here on the farm, and certainly not much to gossip about.

Looking around the room she spotted her textbooks she’d brought with her with the intention of studying, the fact that the last time she’d opened them had been Friday night did not go unnoticed. Deciding that a shower was most important, she planned to cram in a couple of hours of study time before Bucky re-appeared with whatever he had planned for the day ahead.

Fifteen minutes later she was showered and dressed, looking over the meagre options for what she had to wear, finally settling on her demin skirt from Friday – hoping the creases where it’d lain crumpled on the floor for 24 hours would fall out – and a white shirt she’d brought in case it got cold left unbuttoned and tied in the front. With the sleeves rolled up it could pass for summer wear, and if she leant forwards she could just see the trim of her pale bra peeking out. Grabbing a glass of water and her textbook Nina settled in the seat on the little porch, the quiet sounds of nature and the breeze on the long grasses the only noises to be heard.

Two hours later Bucky walked silently up to Nina’s cabin, smiling when he saw her curled up in the wicker loveseat, a small patch of drool having leaked onto her shirt from her open mouth as she quietly snored. Setting the picnic basket down he crept up the couple of steps and gently plucked the heavy textbook from her hand as it hung precariously. Settling gently onto the seat next to her he tucked a long blade of grass into the open page to keep her spot before closing it and looking at the title;

“Advanced Mathematics and their Application in Applied Physics...” he looked at her, his respect for her growing even more; “You’re one hot nerd Doll...”

He saw her lick her lips and shift in the seat, her eyes fluttering open;

“Hey...” She said softly, her mouth dry; “You’re early”

Looking down he laughed;

“No, you fell asleep”

He leant forwards and tucked her hair behind her ear, the cool metal of his hand softly stroking her cheek;

“Do you need to stay here and study? I can come back later?”

Nina shifted in the seat, setting her feet on the floor as she took her book from him;

“No, I only brought this with me for some final cramming before finals. Last time I came here there wasn’t wifi so I thought I’d be bored...” she grinned at him, their eyes meeting before she spotted the basket sitting on the step and her smiled widened;

“Are we having a picnic?”

“Uh-huh. There’s a beautiful pond a couple of miles from here quite deep into the farm, you ever been there?”

She nodded;

“Sure, I used to swim there as a kid”

“Now there’s an idea” the smirk on Bucky’s face told Nina that he was thinking about a more grown up activity involving the pond other than just swimming, and as he stood and held his hand out for her she spotted that his cock was already swelling within his jeans. She herself felt that welcome tingle between her thighs as she took his hand, and abandoning her textbook on the seat he led her down the steps and along the path away from the farmhouse.

Soon passing through the green pastures, they walked in a comfortable silence. Every so often Bucky would rub his thumb over the back of Nina’s hand as he held it, a gesture that elicited a surge of arousal with her each time he did. Finally Bucky cleared his throat;

“So Finals coming up?”

“Yeah...”

“That was some pretty heavy stuff you were reading”

“Oh I don’t know, it’s just something that seems to click in my mind”

“I was never much of a student to be honest. When I joined the army it kinda taught me what I needed. What are your plans after graduation?”

“Oh I’ve got a job lined up already” she said excitedly; “I’m going to be working in New York with this brilliant Physicist. It’s something my Mom managed to help me sort out, but it also ties in with my scholarship too”

“Your Mom works for SHIELD, yeah?”

“Yeah, she’s in Accounting. She worked there part time when I was in High School, and after my Dad was killed SHIELD really helped her out as he was lost in the line of duty during the New York attacks”

Bucky cleared his throat;

“I heard about those... I was pretty deep undercover in Europe then. But I’ve shared a few beers with your Uncle since I’ve been here and he filled me in... I’m sorry for your loss”

“Thanks” She squeezed his hand a little harder, pausing to look up at him with a weak smile on her face; “It’s nice I can talk to you about this. Most of my friends don’t know about SHIELD and there’s so much stuff that is just too weird for some people to understand...”

“Oh don’t worry; I understand weird... some of the things I’ve seen...”

Bucky cleared his throat, nodding to the path that led through the trees;

“Shall we? It’s getting warm and that pond will be nice and refreshing...”

Half an hour later they emerged from the trees, the sunlight sparkling on the surface of the pond as dragonflies danced over the surface sending small ripples out in concentric circles. Small Hummingbirds flitted from the bright blooms that hung from the trees, darting at lightning speed before hovering on a blur of wings.

“Its more beautiful here than I remembered” Nina commented, noticing that even the soft grass that led down to the water’s edge was soft and a luscious green. Bucky set the basket down, pulling out a blanket and laying it onto the grass;

“So, you want to swim first or eat? Or just sit...?”

Standing in front of him she took both of his hands;

“Tell me about yourself Bucky...”

He took a deep breath and lowered himself onto the blanket, waiting as she settled next to him;

“I’m not quite sure where to start... my story is a bit weird...”

“Weird doesn’t faze me... trust me...”

“Okay...” he took a deep breath;

“I guess I’ll start at the beginning; just stop me if things don’t make sense”

Nina nodded, waiting in silence as she watched him look out over the pond and exhaled;

“I’m a lot older than you think. I was captured in action and was experimented on by the enemy. They altered my DNA which makes my ageing process slow down. I was also brainwashed and they conducted mind control on me which turned me into their puppet”

Nina searched Bucky’s face for an expression, but it was blank as he tried to find the words to explain things.

“I... I... I was a sniper, and they made me use that skill. Their experiment on my DNA and my arm meant I am a lot stronger than your average soldier, and I have done things with my bare hands that I will never forget even though they tried to wipe my memories”

Nina saw his lip tremble as he recounted his past that he could remember. He looked up and glanced out over the smooth surface of the pond, almost flinching when Nina took his hand in hers. Clearing his throat his voice wavered;

“So... any questions...?”

She paused for a few moments, composing herself but also working through in her mind the right way to phrase what she wanted to ask;

“Yeah”

“Ok, shoot”

“You said you’re older than I think. How old are you?”

Clearing his throat Bucky answered;

“I was born in 1925”

Nina was silent for a moment before continuing;

“And the enemy, was it HYDRA?”

Bucky nodded, still not meeting her gaze as she continued;

“So...”

“Yeah?”

“You’re a super solider like Steve Rogers then? You were, and are, James Barnes and you were in the Howling Commando’s?”

Bucky’s eyes shot up to her face, suddenly on guard;

“How do you know about that? About Steve?”

It was Nina’s turn to look out over the pond;

“When my Dad was killed Steve was the one to break the news to my Mom. Since then he’s visited quite often, and Mom would have to clear things with him about his pay check and such. She’s in the special payments division. She was the one that tried to set him up with Lillian in her team, but he was having none of it...” She paused, smiling; “Shame, as I recon Steve would be the kinda guy that wouldn’t mind someone like Lillian”

Bucky looked up;

“Why what’s she ‘like’?”

“She’s a dominatrix”

Bucky tried not to laugh, but it emerged as a snort as he tried to suppress it, failing miserably as his face broke into a smile;

“So it doesn’t bother you?”

“Nothing about what you told me bothers me. I really like you Bucky, and I’m not sure how it will work with you being here at the farm and me at college and then in the city with my job, but if you wanted to give ‘us’ a go, I would really like to make it work... if you didn’t then...”

“No, I do...” Bucky cut her off. He took a deep breath;

“I do want to see you again”

He finally drew his eyes up to her face, her kind gaze meeting his as she spoke;

“And the ‘age gap’ as you put it” she used her fingers to make quotation marks in the air; “You went into live action in what? The mid 1940’s? Around the same age I am now.”

He let out a low laugh;

“I guess you’re right. I’ve had so much of the time between then and now wiped from my memories it’s tough to keep in mind that so many years have passed. I guess I’m just young at heart”

He pulled her into his arms, his lips so close to hers she could feel his warm breath;

“And I’m not here on the farm permanently; this is just something to keep me occupied between missions. Most of the time I live in the city, a couple of blocks from Steve”

He watched as Nina’s eyes lit up as she processed this, realising that what she’d found so far from home would be achievable upon her return. For a moment they just paused, before their lips met. With the flick of his tongue along her bottom lip she soon found her lips parting instinctively, their tongues dancing together as he laid back, pulling her with him until she was on top of him with their legs entwined. It didn’t take long for Bucky to take control, rolling them until she was lying on soft blanket, Bucky pressing against her as his hands explored her body, all whilst his lips never left hers.

With the way he’d rolled it was his metal arm that was doing the exploration of her body, the cool metal dancing over her shirt as he deftly untied the knot, taking her breast into his palm gently before his thumb brushed over her peaked nipple, the teat responding to the cold touch and made Nina arch her back, pushing her body up firmly against his. She could feel his hardness growing against her thigh, even through his jeans. Her hands found their way underneath his shirt, and as he laved his tongue against the sweet spot where her collar bone and neck met she instinctively ran her fingernails down his skin, eliciting a low growl from him that reverberated against her throat.

His hand moved lower, pulling her skirt up around her waist before cupping her sex through her panties, running his metal fingers over the wet cotton. She felt his lips curl into a smile against her skin moments before those skilled fingers started to vibrate;

“Oh fuuuuuck...!”

Nina found her body responding to this beautiful pleasure by wanting more, her hips pushing up against his touch. Her desire was at this point soaking through her panties, and as he dipped that one finger underneath the elastic to get to her bare flesh she let out a little scream;

“Oh My God, I’m coming!”

As her body shook from the intense orgasm she whimpered at the loss of Bucky’s lips against her neck, watching through her orgasmic bliss as he pressed soft kisses down her cleavage and stomach before pausing to grin at her;

“Ready for more?”

She knew there was no point in even answering, where he was heading told her that she’d be coming again within minutes if not seconds, and as he settled on his stomach between her legs she watched as he tugged her panties down her legs, exposing her gleaming pussy;

“You’re soaked...”

Taking her thighs in his hands he dived in, his tongue swiping a firm stripe through her folds that made her scream at how good it was. Soon his lips and tongue were working on her clitoris, his flesh hand dancing around her entrance until she sat up, grabbing his wrist;

“No... I want your other hand...”

Bucky looked up from between her thighs, his chin gleaming with her juices in the sunlight;

“Are you sure?”

Nina nodded, licking her lips as her gaze travelled to the metal fingers that were currently curled around her thigh;

“Please Bucky...”

“Ok, I’ll go gently. You tell me _immediately_ if you want me to stop...”

Propped up on her elbows Nina watched as Bucky lowered his lips back to her pussy, his pink tongue darting out and lapping at her clit. He hooked one of her legs over his shoulder, his real hand stroking the soft skin of her thigh as he lowered his metal fingers to her entrance. Dancing them over the tight ring of muscle he flattened his tongue to her clit as he slid one finger slowly inside her.

“Oh...wow...”

Nina’s arms gave way and she fell back against the blanket, the smooth hardness of his finger pressing against her from the inside sending shivers through her body;

“Oh Bucky... that’s amazing... please... don’t stop...”

He hummed against her clit, his own desire growing as he realised she was accepting all of him, even the parts he had been ashamed of previously, and for the first time ever, he could have sworn he could feel – or at least sense – the pressure of her inner muscles against his metal finger. This drove him on further, increasing his efforts as he sucked and licked at her, and as he gently slid a second finger in alongside the first her whimper had him grinning against her folds.

“Auughhhhh yesssss....”

Nina’s fingers found their way to his hair, holding his head in place as her hips bucked against him, her orgasm rapidly approaching until she screamed, her inner walls gripping onto his fingers and she felt her juices running out of her. He gently withdrew his fingers from her, kissing her mound as he sat up and watched her as she lay breathless on the rug, the dappled sunshine playing over her half naked body as she basked in the bliss of her orgasm’s afterglow.

After a few moments he laughed, pushing himself to his feet as he started to unbutton his jeans, pulling his t-shirt over his head as he toed his boots off, nudging Nina with a sock clad toe;

“Come on sleepy head, time for a swim”

Opening her eyes she watched as he shed the last of his clothes, yanking his boxers down his thighs before he half ran half trotted to the water’s edge, his firm buttocks bouncing as he went. Pausing as he dipped his foot in he glanced over his shoulder at Nina, grinning before he took a mighty leap into the clear waters. Emerging moments later he blew the water out of his mouth before running his hands through his hair, pulling it off of his face;

“What are you waiting for?”

Standing on wobbly legs she pulled off her clothes, smiling when she heard a quiet whistle from the pond as she was finally naked. Tentatively stepping to the water’s edge she took a deep breath and stepped in, knowing that it went from fairly shallow to about 5 foot deep fairly quickly.

“Oh Jesus! It’s freezing!”

Bucky laughed, swimming over to her;

“It warms up once you’re in, get your shoulders under”

Reaching the deeper water she soon found herself standing in front of him, his arms enveloping her as she wrapped her arms around his firm shoulders. As their naked bodies slid against each other’s she could feel his arousal firm between them, and with the help of the buoyancy in the water she soon had her legs wrapped around his waist, his cock growing harder at the touch of her warm wet heat. Soon their lips met and their bodies rocked against the others as their passion seemed to raise the temperature of the pond. Bucky moved his hips he was able to slide his hard cock through her folds, rubbing against her until they both felt that telltale nudge as the tip of his cock pressed against her entrance. He paused, his breath short;

“We’ve got to get out”

“Uh-huh”

“I’d love to take you right here in the water... but...”

“Yeah, come on...”

Nina dropped her legs from his waist, swimming to the shallows before wading out, knowing that he was only a couple of feet behind her. She got to the blanket and started to rummage through the basket, knowing that Bucky would have packed the condoms, pulling the box out just as his hands grabbed a bottle of water;

“Here, stand away from the blanket”

He took her hand, moving her so she was a few feet from where they’d left their clothing and opened the bottle of water, pouring some first over his hands and then his cock, taking a sharp intake of breath as the cool water hit him;

“Now your turn...” he paused looking up to her face; “We don’t know what is in the water...”

She held her hands out so she could rinse them before she took the bottle from him, holding it to her lower abdomen and let the water trickle between her legs, washing herself before handing the bottle back to him. Taking his hand she pulled him back to the blanket, falling to her knees as he stood in front of her, his cock having softened slightly from the cool water. Placing her hands on his meaty thighs she licked at his cockhead, seeing it already start to swell as she took him into her mouth and started to suck, her tongue massaging the thick vein that ran the length of the underside until he was hot and hard in her mouth. Pulling off she pumped her fist along his length before reaching over for a condom, quickly unwrapping it and rolling it down his length.

“Lay back Doll...”

His voice was hoarse with lust, barely even a whisper, yet it send shivers down her spine as she settled on the blanket, the soft fibres warm against her back as he settled over her. Immediately reaching up she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a heated kiss as she felt his hand between her thighs, two fingers dipping into her, drawing her wetness out until they were making obscene noises and her hips were canting against his efforts. Pushing himself up on one hand he glanced down, holding his cock as he angled it towards her centre, pushing slowly as he entered her.

The slickness of her arousal meant he was able to slide in to the hilt, bottoming out and causing them both to let out a pleasure filled sigh before he started to move gently, enjoying the drag and pull of her body against his own, the leisurely act of slow and sensual love making something he wanted to savour before they had to face reality and she would be heading home.

“Nina... you feel so amazing... your body... it’s as beautiful as your mind...”

Bucky kept himself propped up on his hands, enjoying the view as he slowly moved his hips, pushing into her accepting body as she keened beneath him. His hair hung loose over his face as he watched her, every so often glancing down as he pulled his thick cock out of her, the sight of it gleaming with her juices making him even harder, her whimpers where she begged him to push back in spurning him on.

Finally the primal lust in both of them took over, his hips moving faster until he was fucking her hard into the blanket, her legs pulled high and hooked over his hips, and soon Nina could feel her body climbing, heading for that beautiful peak. A slight twist of his hips and Bucky was able to go that final bit deeper, the tip of his cock hitting that spot deep inside that sent her over the edge, her back arching and her head thrust back as her lips formed the perfect O, her orgasm fierce as it shook through her body. Moments later Bucky followed, Nina’s orgasm setting off his own, her body still responding to his as her walls brought him over the edge of pleasure until he was spent.

For endless minutes they remained as they were, their bodies entwined as they each pressed kisses to whatever they could reach, before he finally rolled off of her and disposed of the condom into a paper napkin. Nina watched as she pulled on her clothing, her stomach rumbling to remind her that breakfast had been a long time ago, and once Bucky had pulled his jeans back on they enjoyed a leisurely lunch, taking the time to feed the other the fruit he had prepared, their laughter interspersed with kisses as tongues explored places that the juices escaped to.

Finally sated, Nina lay back against the soft blanket, enjoying the warmth of the sunshine on her skin and she could feel her eyelids growing heavy as Bucky settled next to her, his arm draped over her stomach as his chin brushed her shoulder. Soon the pair of them were falling asleep, nestled in each other’s arms.

~*~

The sound of a tractor in the distance woke Bucky first, sitting up with a start as he tried to figure out why he had been sleeping outside. However it was the soft weight that was pinning his arm to the ground that brought it all back to him; Nina, the picnic, everything. He smiled down at her as she slept, brushing her hair from her face. Her eyelids fluttered open and she smiled up at him.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you...” He apologised.

“You didn’t, I had been feigning sleep for a while, and I hadn’t wanted to disturb you”

Bucky went to respond, but the sound of jet engines in the background drew his attention towards the farm.

“We should head back...”

A frown spread across his face as the noise of the engines blasted for the landing, knowing that there would be someone – or something – waiting for him back there. Packing the stuff up Nina could sense Bucky was suddenly tense;

“It could be nothing... just someone here to see Uncle Clint...”

“Uh-hmm”

He smiled at her weakly as he took her hand, the walk back to the farmhouse taking a lot less time than their peaceful stroll out to the pond had. As they crossed the last field they passed the massive jet as it sat parked in the middle of the hay meadow, the engine’s ticking from where the heat exchangers were cooling down.

Rather than going back to their respective accommodation, Nina and Bucky climbed the steps to the farmhouse; familiar voices could be heard coming from around the corner;

“... and that damn jet has just ruined hundreds of dollars of quality hay...”

A low sigh could be heard in response, followed by a low gravelly voice;

“Barton, I told you to install a damn landing pad”

Nina ran around the corner, flinging her arms around the leather clad man;

“Nick!”

Taken aback by the sudden embrace, Director Fury couldn’t help but to soften his frown for a moment;

“Good to see you Nina, but you know I’m on duty now so it’s Director Fury...”

Standing back she grinned at the man that had been one of the two people that had broken the news to her and her mother that her dad had been killed;

“That’s why you’re here? Is Uncle Clint needed for a mission?”

Nick nodded, turning to Bucky;

“And you Sergeant Barnes”

“I’ll go pack my stuff now sir” Bucky gave him a quick salute before glancing to Nina, Nick spotting it;

“Miss Coulson will be joining us on the jet, her mother is also involved in this mission so it’ll be the easiest way to get her back to the city” he turned to Nina; “You best go pack too, we leave in an hour...”

Nick and Clint watched as the two lovers quickly made their way down the steps, briefly kissing before heading to their lodgings to pack;

“That’s been the surprise of the weekend...”

Nick shrugged;

“It doesn’t surprise me; Nina’s turned into a strong woman since Phil was murdered, she’ll do well working with Bruce in the lab. And with James returning to active duty she could be just the thing to help rehabilitate him after each mission”

“I never took you for someone who kept an eye on office romances Nick” Clint laughed as he finished his coffee

“I see all and know all Barton” Finishing his own coffee he grinned at Clint; “Like how Wanda and Vision decided to do it on the helipad on Friday night... I swear we have so much security camera footage of those two not using a bed that we may as well just release it to damn pornhub to recoup some of the damage claims they cause”

Their laughter could be heard throughout the house as they waited for Bucky and Nina to return, the pair of them cornering the farmhouse twenty minutes later, Bucky swinging his own bag plus Nina’s from his metal arm as his other held onto Nina’s.

“Ready to go you two?”

~*~

Bucky’s hand only left Nina’s when they were strapped into their seats in the Jet, Nina looking around in wonder at the high tech aircraft. She felt Bucky’s hand finally reach for hers, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand;

“You ok with flying?”

She nodded;

“Yeah, I’ve been on one of these before”

“When?” Nick interjected

Nina grinned at him;

“Dad... he took me to my sixteenth birthday party in one”

Nick turned back to the pilot, hiding his smile;

“I should have figured that from Coulson...” he muttered

Composing his expression he turned back to Nina;

“Well get used to riding in these young lady, once you graduate you’ll be a regular fixture in them”

Nina grinned at him, excited for what the future held for her, and what it held for her relationship with Bucky too.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Nina will return in a new story later this year!


End file.
